Carlos Reola
I am a balance of old school with a modern twist. A one day happy the next day sad person who loves excitement and thrills but fear many things so I try to weigh things before it happens because I dislike disappointments and frustrations it sucks the life out of me that in short I'm a normal human being. I like to inspire people of what I do and share them my life experiences and in return learn from their life story as well. I am not a you only live once kind of guy but I worship living life to the fullest. I fail most of the time but I make sure I learn from it. I'm committed to my life's passion that is why I'm a work in progress and pushes myself to what I can do. I was born on July 19, 1990 in Makati, Manila. The eldest child of Mrs. Mary and Mr. Leo James Reola. My mother works as a real estate broker while my father is a chief cook in shipping company and I have five younger siblings after me with three brothers and two sisters. My hobbies are reading online articles and blogs, cooking, biking, singing, watching movies and listening to feel good music. I’m not an athletic person as I am not good with physical demanding activities but I would love to try football and surfing. I am more of a strategist player that is why I like RPG than team sports. My interests are Photography, Animation, Typography, Web Design and Motion Graphics and I'm knowledgeable in Adobe Photoshop, Adobe After Effects, Adobe Illustrator, Adobe Dreamweaver and Cinema4D. Early Years As a young child we used to live in my grandparents’ house in Makati which sits beside the now known Bonifacio Global City, Taguig. I spent my days like almost every kid, playing tag and other street games, running, biking and climbing trees. When my parents decided to move out, they decided to live in Lipa City, Batangas in 1994 because of the climate and its proximity to my aunt’s residence. Education I took my pre elementary education (1995-1997) at Kinetic Intelligence Development System (K.I.D.S) which was located in Villa Lourdes, Lipa City (now Dreamland Arts & Crafts Cafe and The Yard). I entered De La Salle Lipa after finishing my pre elementary level and there I finished levels 1 to 5 (1997-2001) then was transferred at La Purisima Concepcion Academy in Mataasnakahoy Batangas on my 6th grade (2003) and finished the rest of my secondary education in the year 2007. I took B.S. Electronics Engineering in AMA Computer College Lipa in 2007 to 2010 and became the secretary of AMA Computer College Engineering Students Society from 2009-2010 then transferred by 2011 in De La Salle Lipa and took Certificate in Information Technology. After graduating the certificate program I took AB Multimedia Arts as I wanted to pursue my dreams to become a digital artist and a visual effects artist. Affiliations •iMEDIA Member – De La Salle Lipa 2013-2014 •JPCS Member – De La Salle Lipa 2011-2013 •AMA Computer College Engineering Students Society Secretary AMA Computer College Lipa 2009-2010 •IECEP Calabarzon Chapter Member - AMA Computer College Lipa 2009-2010 •LPCA Student Executive Board Vice President - La Purisima Concepcion Academy 2006-2007 •Vision Official School Publication of LPCA: Graphics and Layout Artist - La Purisima Concepcion Academy 2006-2007 Special Awards and Recognition •iMedia Org Shirt Design Winner 2015 •CEAS Org Shirt Design Winner 2014 •Best Speaker Debate Tournament (De La Salle Lipa) 2012 •Debate Tournament Champion (De La Salle Lipa) 2012 •Certificate of Recognition Most Creative Student (AMACC Lipa) 2010 •The Campus King of Hearts (SM City Lipa) 2008 •Mr. English Festival 2007 (AMACC Lipa) 2007 •Mr. Intramurals (AMACC Lipa) 2007 •2nd Place Oration English Week (La Purisima Concepcion Academy) 2006 •Most Creative in Writing (La Purisima Concepcion Academy) 2003 •Most Diligent (La Purisima Concepcion Academy) 2003 •Best in Spelling (La Purisima Concepcion Academy) 2003 Others Best in Diorama Making Contest, DLSL Bronze Achiever Awardee